User talk:The Dragon Demands
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Dragon Demands page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 00:33, April 13, 2012 Thanks for your message and welcome again.--Opark 77 16:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Numbered names Daenerys is the only Targaryen of that name established in the context of the TV series so we don't need to worry about disambiguation there unless the show establishes her ancestor. Otherwise we should disambiguate.--Opark 77 22:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :In that case, given that he didn't actually rule and his name won't come up frequently, maybe he should be renamed "Aegon Targaryen (Rhaegar's son)" or something, and the other one titled "Aegon the Conqueror". Maybe the Conqueror should be "Aegon Targaryen" he comes up more. --The Dragon Demands 22:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you mind replying on my talk page so I get an alert about your message? I have made Aegon Targaryen a disambiguation page. Perhaps you could take on redirecting the links there to the appropriate other article? As an aside your to do list's third point is patently untrue and quite irritating to someone who invests a lot of their time keeping all of our character articles up to date on a weekly basis. If you can help me out with those links then I can carry on updating the main characters (and yes then the supporting characters) with their role in this weeks episode. I do this systematically on a weekly basis.--Opark 77 22:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for removing that.--Opark 77 23:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm really sorry, I just wrote that down stream-of-consciousness-like the other day; I think I just came it at an off-time in the 'lurch between activity. I think I've found the culprit: I didn't realize that Game of Thrones airs on Monday nights in the UK, while it airs on Sunday nights here in the USA (I'm in New York City); thus at the time, I rushed to my computer to update stuff Monday morning, but couldn't figure out why everyone else wasn't just yet. I think you guys were just fixing up the articles on the prostitute characters from episode 2 of season 2, as there were scenes at Chez Littlefinger in that episode, while I was on the edge of my seat about stuff happening in episode 3. I will take this time difference into account from now on. --The Dragon Demands 23:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Could well be. Thanks again for removing it and no hard feelings on my part.--Opark 77 18:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Mercenaries Looks really good, thanks for your work.--Opark 77 10:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Essos Geography Thanks for the correction re: Forest of Qohor. My erroneous Zohor has been merged in. With regard to towns vs. cities I am happy for you to alter the articles or note the book version in the section if you would like.--Opark 77 17:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Pronunciation guide The pronunciation guide was given here by scriptwriter/editor Bryan Cogamn.--Werthead 18:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Maps I need to confirm with HBO that we can use the map from their website to illustrate our articles (as we have on the Slaver's Bay page as a test case). If they say yes, I can create smaller regional maps from that. However, the larger map of Westeros with the region coloured in red should stay as it establishes the region in the overall picture of the continent. Since we have no space limitations on the website, there is no real reason not to include it (although the dimensions of the map are indeed somewhat awkward to work with). As for the world map, the compass box is there for the simple reason that it covers an area that we don't have any maps for :-) The western bit of Sothoryos is from the books, the eastern bit is from the HBO map, but the bit in the middle that connects the two is a mystery. Until that is resolved we can't put anything there, so the compass box conveniently covers it over. As for the red dot, simply download a map which has the red dot not surrounded by any other features (I find the Winterfell one works best) and cut, resize, copy and paste as needed.--Werthead 19:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh okay. What I meant was, can we take that same Westeros map image, "crop" it and zoom in on say, the Riverlands; the resolution wouldn't be improved but its not trying to be a more accurate map. Nor do I really want to use other sections of the HBO map as from Slaver's Bay, it was a bit too...lyrical, compared to the cut-and-dry black-and-whites. I'll play around with this and see if they meet your approval...--The Dragon Demands 23:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki links Opark 77 06:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Opark 77 02:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Tx/La I live between the two. Currently I am living/working in Louisiana (New Orleans), but go home to Texas from time to time to see family :) -- 16:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :This must make True Blood fun.--The Dragon Demands 19:35, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's neat when they mention cities that I know or have been to lol 00:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) AWOIAF AWOIAF has nothing to do with this wiki on a policy level. AWOIAF's standard of English is generally low and I don't think we should use them as a template for our articles. We link to them because they are the most comprehensive book resource but we are not trying to emulate their policies. Blanket statements like this one are incorrect.--Opark 77 02:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then; the other examples I showed from google search were more important to what I was saying, but nevermind.--The Dragon Demands 02:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I wasn't referring to the detailed explanation you posted on the talk page but to the specific edit summary that I linked to.--Opark 77 07:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) New photos Be careful, they have a black line above.--Gonzalo84 01:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ack, I'll have to read that.--The Dragon Demands 01:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Great job on the summaries and categories but could you please also add a licensing tag. For screenshots we use e.g. this edit.--Opark 77 07:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed that halfway through: I originally thought those were added automatically. --The Dragon Demands 16:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. If we could make it do that it would be nice but I'm not aware how.--Opark 77 16:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Several of your edits regarding the latest episode clearly violate the spoiler policy here by discussing events from later in the book series. You are a valued contributor here but please work within the established policies.--Opark 77 21:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I'm not sure where the blurred lines end. Its not as if I said how Rodrick actually does die in the books. --The Dragon Demands 22:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Undoing edits I've had a message from 132.72.45.21 about your conduct regarding the climate mentions in our region articles. Where your work is challenged and a source is requested it is not acceptable to blank undo those changes like this. This is described as edit warring on wikipedia where it happens more than once and is something we want to avoid. If you disagree with an edit then your first recourse is to engage the editor in discussion on the talk page. As a bare minimum you need to describe your position in the edit summary. I note from the page history that this has been going back and forth without discussion. Where an editor challenges content and requests a source you should source the content before restoring it.--Opark 77 06:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think its confusing to say "The North has the smallest population" when in fact, the books say it really doesn't, its just the most sparsely populated. Rather, all of this should probably be moved to "in the books". No, I was not "edit warring" -- I barely had time to fix up "Currency" and I'm sorry I didn't have time to properly integrate these things from "the North", "the Riverlands", etc. I was racing out the door to catch a plane to Kalamazoo where I am presenting an article at the International Medieval Congress 2012. I'm sorry if some of my edits were curt, but I was finishing up real-life work things in preparation for my trip and barely had the time to devote to finessing these articles. --The Dragon Demands 21:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply. I appreciate that you were short of time. I am struggling to keep up with season 2 myself. I would suggest leaving the pages until you have time to properly address the issues raised - older versions are always available in the page history if you want to work on something that has been removed. I hope your presentation went (or goes depending on when this reaches you) well and congratulations on reaching an international forum.--Opark 77 22:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::To summarize the general design scheme I'm arguing for, its "why not just put this under "in the books"? i.e. how I just punched up "Currency" (and...wow there were more redundancies in there than I remembered making...), and I don't like seeing stuff deleted outright (being an Inclusionist). At any rate I should make the time to finesse stuff into the "In the Books" sections if I want to keep it (as I did for Currency). Thanks for your understanding, the semester just ended so I'll be able to edit without racing against the clock when I return next week. --The Dragon Demands 22:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) House Baratheon We did not have a House Baratheon of Storm's End article. We had House Baratheon and modified it to show the changes under Renly. Seeing as Stannis has assumed the house I believe User:Gonzalo84 has changed things back to Stannis. I think we are treating the Storm's End branch as the main one so didn't differentiate it, do you think we should? I would be happy for you to do so but making House Baratheon a disambiguation page will involve a huge amount of link redirecting. Also, I think the Storm's End one should retain the sections on the founding of the house by Orys. The current House Baratheon lacks info from season 1 and season 2, which when added should definitely mention Renly's rule of the House. Perhaps we could also establish a subarticle if there is enough content (three paragraphs is my rule of thumb for splitting) e.g. House Baratheon under Renly I. The heraldry images are still on the wiki as far as I know, the page history of Template:Baratheon navbox and House Baratheon should have them somewhere.--Opark 77 09:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) IP vandals Thank you for watching for and undoing vandalism and thanks for the note on my talk page. I have blocked the offending user.--Opark 77 09:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Shireen casting Can you provide a source regarding casting calls for Shireen? I had read rumours but nothing concrete.--Opark 77 21:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Only the rumors that WinterIsComing.net reported on.--The Dragon Demands 21:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! Since your like the only active user, can you chat right now? I would love to chat with another member of Targaryen blood :p Apostrophes Do I? Can you cite an example of me using apostrophes instead of quotation marks? I'm on chat if you want to talk this through.--Opark 77 20:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Just now on the Brienne of Tarth page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Brienne_of_Tarth?diff=38149&oldid=38148 --The Dragon Demands 20:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Rodrik I read it as potentially being consistent; the failed landing at Seagard could have been part of a failed attempt to attack King's Landing.--Opark 77 21:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Seagard is nowhere near King's Landing, its on the opposite coast of the continent. --The Dragon Demands 21:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) King's Landing is relatively central being situated at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, Seagard is a natural foothold for landing troops to get to the Crownlands from the Iron Islands being situated on the shore of Ironman's Bay. If you were Balon where would you have attacked through?--Opark 77 21:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :If I were in Balon's position, I'd *raid* the major cities along the coast close to the Iron Islands, not risk an overland attack against King's Landing, i.e. raids against Lannisport and Old Town. Even the sovereign nation of the Iron Islands at its height before the Targaryen Conquest never extended that far east.--The Dragon Demands 21:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, you think Balon is a strategist. If he were strategically minded I don't think he would have waited eight years to rebel against a stable and well positioned king. Seeing as the show is characterising it as a stupid rebellion I don't think attempting a foolish overland assault is out of the question. I think if his aim was to take a royal prisoner to negotiate his secession rather than to conquer the city then a raid there is only stupid rather than completely incredible.--Opark 77 22:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Armor vs Armour I wasn't fully cognisant of that one, I will turn off the autocorrect for it and try to remember it in future.--Opark 77 23:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC)